Mi vieja armónica
by Annabel Lee 1972
Summary: ¿Conservará Terry su vieja armónica? Nota: Esta historia se desarrolla como si Terry viviera en nuestros días.¡Gracias por leer!


**MI VIEJA ARMÓNICA**

Supongo que todo el mundo se pone nostálgico cuando de repente se topa con el pasado y aunque pensé que eso para mí era cosa lejana, la realidad me dijo que puede golpearme en el momento menos esperado y de la forma menos imaginada.

Fue una noche en casa de Robert Hatthaway donde a mí me ocurrió.

-¿Qué te parece si nos cantas una canción y animamos un poco esta velada?- preguntó Robert hijo a Jennifer, mi novia y acompañante de aquella reunión.

-¿Tienes una guitarra?

-Me temo que no. A menos que todavía guarden aquí la vieja guitarra

-Uuuy, hace años que a esa guitarra se la llevó el carretonero- intervino Julia, la hermana menor de Robert.

-Mmm ¡Qué mala suerte!- expresó Jen desencantada.

-¿Y tú Terry?- insistió Robert hijo.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Traes contigo tu armónica?

-No-respondí de forma automática sintiéndome algo incómodo por el hecho. La armónica, como todas las cosas que tenían que ver con mi pasado sentimental al lado de Candy, estaba vetada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Tocas la armónica?- preguntó Jen interesada en el punto; teníamos algunos meses saliendo y nunca le hice comentarios sobre mi antiguo pasatiempo musical.

-No- respondí contundentemente- Hace años que no lo hago.

-¿Y eso por qué?- cuestionó Robert hijo- Recuerdo que siempre la tenías contigo y cada vez que tenías oportunidad la tocabas.

-Como dije, hace años que no lo hago- respondí molesto presintiendo que el comentario sin duda desataría una serie de cuestionamientos por parte de mi novia y que por razones que me parecían obvias, quería evitar- Hace tiempo que me deshice de ella- mentí con toda intención para salir del paso sin dar más explicaciones.

-Es una pena- dijo Jen decepcionada- Me hubiera gustado escucharte tocar la armónica y me hubiera gustado aún más, que me acompañaras con ella.

Sonreí acariciando el dorso de su mano mientras desviaba el tema hacía otro punto menos escabroso y así, transcurrió el resto de la noche.

Semanas más tarde estrenamos Pygmalion y después de la función me cambié de ropa para ir a la tradicional fiesta de apertura de temporada. Cuando ya estaba por llegar a la puerta, advertí que había olvidado mis mancuernillas pero cuando quise volver sobre mis pasos, los reporteros que ya estaban esperándome, se abalanzaron sobre mí.

Jen advirtió mi olvido y se ofreció a ir por ellas mientras yo atendía a los reporteros.

-Están en el segundo cajón de mi cómoda- le indiqué y ella de inmediato se dirigió a mi camerino para cumplir la encomienda.

Algunos minutos más tarde regresó y aprovechando que Robert respondía un cuestionamiento, me acerqué a ella para que me las entregara.

-¿Te costó trabajo encontrarlas?

-Ninguno- respondió al dármelas-. Estaban exactamente donde me dijiste, en el segundo cajón de tu gaveta, junto a tu armónica.

-¿Y qué sientes ahora que además de actor eres empresario, Terry?- preguntó un reportero obligándome a dejar a Jen sin hacer más comentarios respecto a su descubrimiento recién hecho.

Algunos minutos más tarde nos dirigimos a la fiesta pero no comenté nada en espera de que fuera la propia Jen quien me cuestionara sobre el objeto plateado que le dije que ya no tenía conmigo pero ese momento nunca llegó.

No puedo decir que su actitud fuera de enfado pero conociéndola sabía perfectamente que estaba molesta por mi mentira, pero que conociéndome, prefería no iniciar un interrogatorio que tal vez resultaría infructuoso.

-Voy a fumarme un cigarro, ¿quieres acompañarme?- la invité en algún punto de la noche.

-Sí, claro ¿Por qué no?

Nos encaminamos al jardín y el silencio nos acompañó a lo largo del trayecto. Cuando encontramos el lugar indicado al aire libre, nos detuvimos y entonces encendí mi cigarro.

-Sobre la armónica- le dije mientras exhalaba el humo de la primera bocanada.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones al respecto-interrumpió con cierta molestia dibujada en su rostro- Seguramente tienes muy buenas razones para haberme mentido.

-Robert me tomó por sorpresa- me defendí de inmediato-. No supe qué decir.

-Es sólo una armónica Terry, no una chica desnuda detrás de la puerta de tu closet.

-Lo sé y me siento estúpido por haberte mentido. Esa armónica me la regaló Candy hace muchos años- comencé mi historia y tras una breve pausa continué:- Me la dio a cambio de que dejara de fumar.

-Parece que no tuvo mucho éxito- apuntó, quizá comenzando a entender mis razones para ocultarle aquello.

-Lo tuvo por un tiempo- expliqué exhalando otra bocanada de mi cigarro-. Volví a fumar en el tiempo en que me hice alcohólico. Dejé de tocar la armónica porque estaba decepcionado de mí mismo. Había llegado a un punto en el que sentía indigno que mis labios cargados de licor tocaran un objeto tan limpio como el que aquella chiquilla me había regalado a cambio de que dejara de fumar. Además, volví con Susana y pensé que no era correcto que conservara los lazos de mi pasado con otra mujer y menos porque era una que ella conocía muy bien. La arrojé al fuego junto con las cartas que tenía de Candy y cualquier otro objeto que me la recordara pero obviamente la armónica no iba a consumirse en las brasas así que la rescaté, pero tampoco pude tirarla.

-¡Qué difícil debió ser para ti!- exclamó Jen acariciando una de mis mejillas.

-Pensé en venderla pero no hubiera podido ponerle un precio porque no es un objeto que económicamente valga gran cosa, sin embargo para mí sentimentalmente valía mucho.

-Me imagino que ni todos los millones de dólares en el mundo hubieran sido suficientes- comentó mi chica con un gesto de ternura que no imaginé recibir de nadie en su posición.

-Y regalarla… ¿A quién? Si nunca dejé que nadie la tocara, seguramente tampoco encontraría alguien que la supiera apreciar y la cuidara como lo hacía yo- comenté envuelto en mis recuerdos de aquellos días de juventud-. Por eso opté por guardarla en un cajón… uno donde Susana nunca la pudiera encontrar.

-¿Ella no te visitaba en el teatro?

-Lo hizo algunas veces, pero la armónica no estaba en ese cajón. La guardaba entre mis objetos personales en casa. Lo que sucedió fue que al recordarla aquella noche en casa de Robert, me dio por buscarla.

-Te pusiste nostálgico- dijo cariñosamente mi *Floydina.

-Un poco, sí. La volví a tocar y como acostumbraba antaño, cuando terminé la guardé en la bolsa de mi saco. Me di cuenta de ello en el teatro y lo único que se me ocurrió fue dejarla en ese cajón de mi cómoda.

-A mí no me ofende en ninguna forma el que la conserves o incluso que la toques.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Por el contrario, me encanta que aún la tengas contigo. Eso me dice que eres una persona leal a los sentimientos, que no cree que las relaciones ni las personas sean cosas desechables y que aunque el tiempo y las circunstancias hayan apuntado en otra dirección, siempre les darás el valor que merecen. ¡Ah!, y por otro lado me garantiza que nunca tirarás esas mancuernillas- concluyó juguetona refiriéndose al regalo que me hiciera meses atrás, cuando recién nació nuestra amistad.

-¿Ya ves por qué te adoro?- le pregunté juguetón atrayéndola a mi cuerpo para besarla- Te prometo que tocaré para ti y si quieres, también te acompañaré con ella.

-¿En serio?-preguntó entusiasmada.

Se dice por ahí que todo tiene su lugar y su momento. Mi vieja armónica y yo hemos tenido los nuestros y estoy convencido de que este pequeño pero hermoso objeto plateado me acompañará para hacerme feliz hasta el final de mis días.

Terruce G. Grandchester

Junio 2009.

Notas:

Esta historia está escrita como si Terry viviera en esta época y no en la que lo ubica la serie Candy Candy.

*Floydina es un apodo que Terry le dio a Jen por su afición al grupo Pink Floyd.


End file.
